


She Needs A Bit Of Wolf

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating for several years, but living on other sides of the country, when Lydia and Scott finally move in together some of the intensity and near desperation of their sex life fades and Lydia realizes she misses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Needs A Bit Of Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



> Hope you like this! I went with prompt 2.

They'd been together since the last month of their senior year of high school, but because Lydia went to MIT, finishing in three years, and Scott got a lacrosse scholarship to San Jose State, they spent only holidays together until Lydia returned to Northern California to work on her Master's degree at Stanford.

They moved in together on the outskirts of San Francisco, each commuting to college, finally spending quantity time together over quality.

And Lydia quickly realized that living with your boyfriend of three years wasn't as easy as it should have been. Sometimes she worried the only things they had in common was the supernatural and the horror of their high school years. But, she loved Scott, more than she ever loved Jackson. It was a grown-up love.

This was a grown-up life and she learned to adapt to whiskers in the sink, the toilet seat left up--only on occasion as he did have a very strong-willed mother--and the fact that he still reverted to middle school in temperament when playing video games with Stiles.

She knew Scott didn't understand why it took her two hours in the morning to get ready to leave the apartment or why she insisted on gourmet food for Prada. They all had their quirks.

Living together meant compromise and they were both willing to do that. She'd expected it would be necessary. They knew each other's darkest secrets, but building a life together meant a lot more than that.

What Lydia didn't expect was that, when they shared a bed every night, their sex life became pedestrian. Over their years together, spending a week here, a few days there, they always came together with intense, wild, even rough passion. While Scott always was careful not to hurt her, the sex was fantastic. Sometimes they wouldn't even make it out of the car when he'd pick her up at the airport. One very memorable time, he took her over his mother's kitchen table, her skirt rucked up, her panties ripped from her, the zipper of his jeans pressing against her with every thrust of his cock.

Since moving in together, they'd only had sex in bed, and, while they were both busy with school, it quickly dwindled to weekend nights only.

And Lydia realized, while Scott was always attentive to her body, she was having a harder time coming when he was gentle.

This revelation came to her in the middle of the library, and she swallowed down the sudden burst of need, trying to refocus on her studies, but all she could think about, all she could remember, was the last time Scott had held her down and fucked her. They'd survived taking out a nest of vampires. Her dress was torn, her hair tangled with leaves. He had healing bite marks on his arms.

They'd had wild sex over the back of the couch.

That was two days after they officially took possession of their apartment.

Giving up on her work, Lydia packed up her bag and headed home, her mind awhirl, her panties damp. It was Friday and Scott would be home late after lacrosse practice. She had time to both prepare and let her desire build.

*****

"Lyds?" Scott yelled from the front door.

"In the bedroom," she called back, rolling up the second sleeve of his navy shirt. He loved seeing her in his clothes and she enjoyed wearing them, especially when he wasn't around, as his shirts made her feel like she was wrapped in his arms. Tonight, though, she wanted him at ease.

Lydia knew that Scott sometimes was still bothered by his animalistic side. It was why he tended to be a gentle lover.

When he entered the bedroom, his eyes darkened and a smile crossed his lips. "I take it we're not going out?"

Smirking, Lydia shook her head and sat on the end of the bed, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her, all the while watching Scott's eyes follow her every movement.

"I thought we might try something new."

Nodding eagerly, Scott dragged his t-shirt over his head and lobbed it in the direction of the hamper, before taking a step towards her.

"Eager?"

He grinned.

Lydia forced a serious expression to her own face. While she was willing to jump right in, she knew Scott well enough that they needed to talk first. "I love you, Scott."

The grin left his face. "I love you, too."

"And I love living with you, but I miss some of the wild passion we had when we rarely saw each other."

"But, we can take our time now. I mean, we can make love all the time, so there's no urgency."

"Exactly."

Confused, he sat down next to her and crossed one leg over the other, turning into her. "So...Okay, no, I'm pretty sure guessing what you want isn't going to get me in the ballpark. What do you want to do, Lydia?" he asked softly.

"Well, tonight I'd like you to tie me to the headboard, spank me and fuck me hard."

Scott's mouth fell open and he turned red. Smiling sweetly, Lydia patted his cheek and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you. Have I hurt you before and you haven't told me?"

"Calm down, Scott." She kissed him again and he just stared at her. "Sweetie, believe me, if you hurt me and I didn't like it, you'd hear about it."

She could almost see the gears turning in his brain as he worked through her desires. "In the past, a couple times, I...I was rough. Did you like that?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I want it all the time. I love it when you take your time and just kiss and touch me until I fall apart. Just...tonight, this is what I'd like to do."

"I want to make you happy," he replied a bit hesitantly.

"You do."

"You...I know the last couple times, the sex has been kind of...I mean, I loved it. I love everything we do, but..."

"Scott, it's okay. Making love with you is always good, but it's not always great. Apparently there are times I need more. I just didn't realize it until today."

"I want it to be great," he mumbled, ducking his head, and, turning fully to him, Lydia cupped his cheeks and raised his eyes to hers. 

"I hate to tell you, but it's never going to be great every time. Logic..."

"Lydia," he protested, rolling his eyes and making her smile. "Not everything can be explained by logic."

"Bite your tongue," she teased, then kissed him again, deeply, and smiled into it as he responded.

"Okay," Scott murmured when they broke the kiss, each flushed and breathing a bit hard. "But, if I hurt you, I mean, really hurt you, you tell me."

"I will. My safe word is Sheriff. I say that and you stop whatever you're doing, okay?"

That seemed to reassure him enough so that the worried look disappeared from his face, and he nodded. "Okay. Sheriff, got it."

"And if you want to stop, you say something, too. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." Until that moment, she hadn't thought that maybe she was pushing him into something he wasn't ready for.

This time, Scott cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her frowning lips. "Okay. We'll see how this goes. How about my safe word be...Um...Peter."

"That'll sure sour the mood." But she smiled as she said it. Hearing the name of the Alpha who bit them both, changing their lives completely, would certainly stop her.

"Okay, so..." Scott took a deep breath and then stood up to kick off his shoes and peel off his socks. "Do you have something for me to tie you with?"

Sliding from the bed, she went to her dresser and pulled a long silk scarf from the top drawer. It was old and faded and she wouldn't miss it if it got torn. Then she shimmied her panties down to her ankles and kicked them aside, noticing that he watched her from dark eyes as she wriggled.

"How...how many?" he growled softly, and, turning from him to climb on the bed, she smiled in anticipation. Maybe he'd like this more than he thought. 

"Two dozen, and then just take me. I...I'll be ready, believe me." She'd been ready since the middle of the afternoon.

"No kissing or...?"

Shaking her head, she leaned down and stretched her arms over her head, leaving her bottom in the air, barely covered by his shirt. For a long minute of no movement, no sound, she worried Scott would back out, but then he was at her side, one knee on the bed, wrapping the scarf around her wrists and knotting them to the iron bar of the headboard.

Her breath caught in her throat and there was a throb between her legs. When his hand slid down her back, she moaned helplessly and buried her face between her arms.

The shirt slid up her back, baring her, and Scott's hand cupped her hip. She heard him shift, felt his jean clad thigh press against hers, then his other hand slapped down hard on her ass.

There was a burst of pain, then heat, and she breathed into it.

"Was that hard enough?" It wasn't a worried question.

It was a demand.

"Yes," she moaned, then choked on her breath as he spanked her other bottom cheek.

"You're going to be bruised," Scott growled low in his throat, but he hit her again, then a fourth time, and the pain made her shiver.

And made wetness slip from deep inside her.

"And tomorrow I won't be able to think about anything but you," she breathed, then yelped as he spanked her four times in quick succession, alternating sides.

When he reached one dozen, she realized he was panting and the hand gripping her hip was clenching. She'd probably be bruised there, too.

She wanted to bear his bruises.

The wetness slid down her inner thighs.

"I can smell how hot you are for me."

"Keep...keep going."

"No." Before she could protest, she heard the loud sound of his zipper going down, then felt his knees push her legs farther apart as he moved between them. Scott leaned over her, rubbing his hard cock over her reddened ass, and growled, "I'm going to fuck you and give you the second dozen at the same time."

"God, yes," she ground out, fingers clenching around the silk scarf, body aching with a need only intensified by his words.

He was enjoying this, too, which just made her want it more.

When he lifted off her, he took her thighs in his hands and pushed his cock into her. She was so hot and wet, he slid in easily, then immediately began to thrust hard and fast. There was a twinge of pain--it had been nearly a week since they'd made love--but it felt even better. Bound to the headboard, she could only rock back against him slightly, but she encouraged him with her moans and whimpers, until he spanked her right at the curve of her ass and thigh.

Lydia yelled in surprise, pain, and lust--pure lust. "Again, oh, fuck, Scott, again." She wasn't surprised at all when the other upper thigh got the same treatment as he pulled his hips back. When he thrust in again, she felt the roughness of his jeans on the sore spots, and it just made her hotter.

"Ten more, Lyds. Can you come from just that?"

"Make me," she begged, then arched into the next blow. Her clit throbbed and she wanted to plead with him to touch her there, but she wanted the spanking, too. Mind whirling, she could only whimper as he fucked her and spanked her until he was panting her name and tears were sparkling in her eyes.

Not from pain, but frustration. Her whole body ached with need, she shook with it, but she wasn't sure she could come from only the twin sensations of pain and pleasure.

She needed his fingers.

Or his mouth.

But when she got them, she'd probably black out. It had been a long time since she'd been this aroused.

"Your ass is bright red," he marveled, then hit her again. "I...think I like this more than I thought I would. I can see my fingers on your white skin."

"I can feel them. I love them," she whimpered, twisting her head around to look at him.

His eyes gleamed crimson, but then widened. "You're crying. Shit, Lydia..."

"No. Good. All good. Don't stop," she wailed bucking back against him and making him fuck into her.

He gulped and the soft brown returned to his eyes, then he nodded and resumed thrusting deep and hard, before he spanked her at the same time on each cheek twice. "I don't...Oh fuck, Lyds, you're so beautiful right now. I mean...always, but..." She felt his hips stutter, his body shake, and then, with a deep groan he was coming.

The final couple spanks landed haphazardly as he thrust through his orgasm, then he slumped over her back, taking both of them down to the bed.

Skin sensitized, ass throbbing in pain equal to the need throbbing between her legs, Lydia felt her muscles clench around his softening cock, felt him on every inch of her body, and loved it.

But, she still needed to come.

As he slipped from her, Scott moved off her, then scooted up the bed and effortlessly lifted her up and onto his chest. He was panting hard from his own pleasure, but she could see in his eyes that he would do anything to make her feel the same.

Smiling through her tears, she squirmed upwards, then howled when he grabbed her sore hips and pulled her to his mouth. Only a few swipes of his tongue were necessary for her to buck and squirm her way to a powerful orgasm.

*****

The next morning found them curled together, Scott naked, Lydia still wearing his shirt, the silk scarf wrapped around her right wrist and his left. She was sprawled half on top of him and the rising sun hit her reddened ass.

In her sleep, Lydia smiled, contented.

Half-awake, Scott carefully caressed her sore bottom, and she smiled even more.

End


End file.
